The Surgeon
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |area = Area West of High Hedge (2885,2083) |relatives = Davaeorn (brother) |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = |quests = |level = 6 |hit_points = 36 |strength = 12 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 11 |charisma = 8 |total_scores = 80 |luck = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 18 |damage = |damage type = |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 2 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |breath = 15 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = 100 |magical_fire = 100 |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |immunities = |spells_abilities = Magic Missile ×6, Fireball ×7, Shadow Door |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |special abilities = |items = |xp_value = 975 |gold = 0 |items = Dagger, Antidote, Elixir of Health, Potion of Healing, Potion of Magic Protection |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = SURGEO.cre |in game = |in game caption = }} The Surgeon is a human healer encountered at the Shipwreck's Coast Area West of High Hedge at coordinates x=2885/y=2083 in Baldur's Gate | . He offers to heal the party if any member is below one hundred percent of health. Background If asked who he might be, the Surgeon explains that his offerings are an act of penance for his past, when he spared a life out of charity, namely that of his brother's: the evil man Davaeorn, who killed many, including their father. Involvement Before starting to heal the injured party members, the Surgeon claims to have heard Davaeorn has come to this region (in actuality, Davaeorn is found in Cloakwood Mines). He hopes to either find Davaeorn by himself, to rectify his former mistake, or assist you in hopes that you will find and kill his brother. To this end, he gives you a Potion of Magic Protection. Gameplay * Being a fighter in terms of gameplay, the Surgeon actually does not have the skills necessary to heal the party, despite of what he's saying. The game forces him to use a priest's Cure Light Wounds through the related dialog, though the spell isn't part of the creature's memorized abilities. ** This means the surgeon can't heal himself with this spell if injured in a possible fight. * He will heal party members (in order of their health level by percent, starting with the lowest) up to six times with Cure Light Wounds, so the maximum gain of hit points can be 6*8=48. * The Potion of Magic Protection is only given if you ask him who he is. * The Surgeon has an unusually high number of memorized spells, even if technically not being a mage at all. (His focus on only three different spells would seem to imply that his class is sorcerer.) He can cast Magic Missile up to six times and Fireball up to seven (!) times, not to mention Shadow Door. * All four potions he carries can be pickpocketed. If he turns hostile from a failed attempt, the Surgeon may be killed without loss of reputation for the gain of 975 XP. He begins the fight with Shadow Door and Magic Missile. Be aware of his immunity to fire damage.